


Mirabel (One shot)

by Not a bot (komic_Koi)



Series: AFK Arena ships [1]
Category: AFK Arena (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, Dorks in Love, F/F, I Tried, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Please Don't Kill Me, Post-Canon, Romance, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komic_Koi/pseuds/Not%20a%20bot
Summary: A short reflection about a relationship.
Relationships: Belinda/Mirael (AFK arena)
Series: AFK Arena ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Mirabel (One shot)

Belinda was not a woman who considered herself conservative, on the contrary, she always thought that the antiquated beliefs of the Order of The Light were harmful for future generations, she always tried to change her environment through actions that she herself considered best for everyone, not just for Lightbearers. Thanks to this type of thinking she gained the trust of many Wilders, some Graveborns and even a few Maulers, they saw in her a promising and bright future, and despite what the other members of the Order could think, she believed with all her heart that the path she was following was the right one, since it achieved everyone to came together for a single purpose: the definitive and real peace between every creature belonging to any faction.

That was Belinda, she was determined, strong and compassionate with those who were in search of help or understanding, she was a woman that any man would want to marry but no one could, because a heart full of light must be shared with the world. Or so many believed, because not even the Order could know that the heart of the young woman already had an owner, someone who had not earned her affections for being from high society, nor for being someone of great wealth, no, not even because said person possessed divine powers. So? The answer was that she had fallen in love with a person who, despite considering Belinda a kind goddess, saw Belinda for who she really was, a mere mortal who had flaws and had made mistakes in the past. Belinda was another person and Mirael loved her for being herself.

Belinda knew that her reputation preceded her and everyone believed her perfect and divine, even on many occasions she had to appear to be such a being, but with Mirael things changed, she could be herself without fear of what they would say.

Love does not judge and this was no exception, Mirael had known Belinda for many years and knew her her true self, she had seen her cry, laugh, scream and had even seen her long for death. And Mirael was always there for her, supporting her in the most painful moments of her life, encouraging her when she couldn't take it anymore and helping her come back from the abyss.  
Belinda never believed that a person who at first considered problematic and hopeless would be one of her reasons for living, because despite starting out as acquaintances who tolerated each other, Belinda felt that she could trust Mirael from the beginning, and she was not wrong, Mirael proved to be a person with a very strong attitude and unwavering esteem, something that Belinda found annoying at first but by the time it took her affection and admiration.

And Mirael's thoughts were not far off, for her, Belinda was a know-it-all good girl who lived in her bubble of perfection, she considered her quite annoying for a while, then she found herself missing that charitable and innocent attitude, she had really been amazed by such qualities...

"Hey!"

"Hmm?"

"I said if you wanted more of the soup." Belinda could barely contain her laugh.

"What is so funny?" Mirael asked.

"It is not obvious? You did it again ”Belinda answered smiling.

"D-do what?" Mirael said blushing a little.

"Hmm, I really don't know… tell me, what is the count of the times I find you daydreaming about me?"

"E-ehh! N-no! There weren't so many!" Mirael responded nervously.

"Ah! Then you admit it"

"Ha! Bet it, not everyone has the privilege of watching you eat with your face buried in the plate!"

"I suppose it is a benefit of being in a secluded place, there is no pressure to be judged for such small things" Belinda said ignoring the change of the topic and taking another big sip of her soup.

"It's true, I'd rather watch you eat like an animal than go to one of those refined banquets with those snobbish people" Mirael said as she watched Belinda eat.

"Hey! Having some self-control when it comes to eating is not snobbish! It's having good manners” Belinda mentioned cleaning herself.

"I think those manners are not your strong Bel"  
"And I think hiding your pretty red face is not yours" Belinda finished the sentence by touching Mirael's nose.

"Haha, very funny" Mirael blushed more, got up from her place and went to the tent behind them "It's late, we should go to sleep, tomorrow we have to go back to Ranhorn"

"Since when are you following our itinerary?"

"Since a certain young lady decided to go on a conversion trip for the Wilders"

"A friendly trip to visit the Wilders," Belinda corrected.

"I see it the same" said Mirael as she entered the tent "Now come in, you will freeze if you stay outside"

"Right away" Belinda began storing the leftovers of her food.

The search for ultimate peace may be difficult, but luckily Belinda was not alone in her mission, in fact, she had the best company she could ask the Celestials for, someone who love her truly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> As you may have seen, English is not my mother language, so please, if there's a misspell, tell me.  
> I also appreciate criticism, so please don't be afraid of telling me if something is failing.


End file.
